


Looking for a fic

by WhateverZen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverZen/pseuds/WhateverZen
Summary: I'm looking for a post endgame fic were Natasha is a ghost and only Wanda and one of the barton kids can see her.





	Looking for a fic

I'm looking for a post endgame fic were Natasha is a ghost and only Wanda and one of the barton kids can see her, I think it was Nate. I can't remember if there was any relationship going on anywheres. Id appreciate any help. Or even similar recommendations.  
Thanks!


End file.
